Conventionally, electronic devices such as a digital camera and a portable terminal with a camera function each include a camera module with a solid-state imaging device. The solid-state imaging device includes a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements two-dimensionally arranged corresponding to the respective pixels of a captured image. Each photoelectric conversion element photoelectrically converts incident light into electric charge of an amount corresponding to an amount of the received light and accumulates the electric charges as signal electric charges indicating luminance of each pixel.
The solid-state imaging device transfers the signal charge accumulated in each photoelectric conversion element to a charge retention unit referred to as a floating diffusion for conversion into voltage, and amplifies the converted voltage so as to output the amplified voltage as an image signal.
In this solid-state imaging device, in the case where the signal charge is transferred from the photoelectric conversion element to the floating diffusion, the signal charge might not be partially transferred and remain in the photoelectric conversion element. The signal charge that has not been transferred and remains in the photoelectric conversion element appears as an afterimage in the captured image. This may cause image degradation.